The present invention relates to the field of protective coatings to be used during mechanical processing operations of vehicles or buildings. More specifically, in one embodiment the invention provides an improved method and composition for masking selected portions of a vehicle from paint.
It is well known that painting operations often require masking of certain portions of the vehicle or building to prevent overspray. For example, it is often necessary to mask trim and windows on a vehicle from paint overspray. Also, building stucco must frequently be protected from paint or primer coats. On occasion, it is necessary to mask painted portions of a vehicle or building from paints of a different color and overspray of paints of the same color. It is also well known that many surfaces are susceptible to marring and scratching during mechanical processing operations on proximate surfaces. For example, welding and grinding can have deleterious effects on surrounding surfaces.
In practice, masking operations are often one of the most time consuming and, therefore, expensive parts of the painting process. In spite of attempts to develop suitable chemical masks for vehicle painting, vehicle painters continue to use primarily masking tape and paper to cover portions of a vehicle where paint is not desired. To mask the trim on a car, for example, will often require many hours of tedious labor. Furthermore, even when done carefully, defects in such paint masks allow paint to contact surfaces which are desired to be protected.
Solutions have been proposed to the problem of protecting surfaces during mechanical processing operations. However, such techniques have often not found extensive use. Some of the proposed chemical masks have been unsuitable for application to portions of a vehicle or building because of damage which would potentially occur to the protected portions of the vehicle or building other compositions are not water soluble. This causes particular problems because environmental controls of solvents are becoming stricter with time. Other compositions are difficult to apply, difficult to remove, excessively costly, or the like.
From the above it is seen that an improved masking composition is needed.